


Weak Delirium

by wixzyhoverfrog



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Awkward Dates, Bisexual Disaster Saihara Shuichi, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Kokichi, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kokichi Has Panick Attacks, M/M, MAJOR Maki Cock Block, Maki Bullies Kokichi, Mentioned Danganronpa Games, Minor Violence, Miu Likes Both Kaede and Kiibo, Multi, NC-17, NSFW, Non Con Angry Kissing, Oma Kokichi Has Bad Parents, Oral Sex, Other, POV Oma Kokichi, Past Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Public Blow Jobs, R18, Read notes!, Sex Toys, Sexually Confused Shuichi, Shuichi Feels Guilty, Shy Saihara Shuichi, Strip Poker, Strip Tease, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wixzyhoverfrog/pseuds/wixzyhoverfrog
Summary: Ouma decides to strip tease Shuichi on an unexpected day, afterwards scolded by an angry Maki-Roll, and both coincidentally meeting from mutual friends.CW; Naked Kokichi. (ﾍﾟ◇ﾟ)」
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> so, btw, i made this like, late last year, and i'm still working on finishing to chapter two ((´д｀)) plz be patient broski, i'm working harddd

Chapter One  
____________

Kokichi’s POV;

I disrobed. My eyes descried a male figure gawking desperately at my framework, caught from a neighboring residence. I grinned cheekily at them, their stare definitely widening. To be honest, it wouldn’t be surprising if he started jerking off right there. My seductive body can’t be resisted. That wasn’t the issue though, the proceeding debate right now is how formidable he is in society’s hierarchy. 

Look, I’m all for stripping in front of a clueless homo, but I’m a prominent and busy man. I don’t usually have the time of day to nude in front of low-ranking officials. So no, I wasn’t standing there mother-naked just ‘cause of a mere coincidence. I’m either contracting this guy’s dignity, or arousing him horny. His reaction concludes my answer. Then, who knows? Maybe we can arrange a one-night stand, plus he’s dishy, and I could go a few rounds with an attractive man like him.

Though, if he declines my offer, there will be hell to pay. Especially since I’ll be expending all of my time on him, depending on how easily he’ll fall for me. Oh, and I’m not stupid. I’ve done my research, and this dude is kinky for sexual men as fuck. There’s no way I’m not scoring an erotic sucker. My bare body danced teasingly, and I could see the urge to bite his lip on instinct continue to grow. 

I sent him a devious glare, and slid my hands down my beauteous thighs. Mouthing his name, I rolled my eyes back as I squatted, my back arched. I prepared to spread my legs, both broad open, when suddenly... I could hear a creak from the backroom, and I swiveled my head to face behind. 

Positioned ahead was Maki Harukawa, my authorized subordinate in ruling the world. Well, actually, she’s my assistant at the stripclub. Of course, she would never divulge it. If I broach the topic, she chokes me like it was a crazy fetish kink she had, it’s fucking absurd. 

The look of disgust plastered over her face as soon as she glimpsed my beddable body. I rubbernecked over to the window, expecting a transparent reaction from a certain male. 

Instead, I met with a blonde bimbo’s terrified face contemplating the scene. As soon as my gaze fixated on her, she expeditiously staggered a disparate direction. 

“I’d at least hope there were no misconceptions during-...whatever you were doing, otherwise things will probably be a whole lot more awkward if the two ever meet us again.” Maki restating the situation, though it was painfully clear that both had witnessed a performance meant for one.

Fucking bullshit, I timed it before too, the calculations of a secret organization’s leader were never wrong.

I dismissed the intrusion, and stood up, frantically throwing my hands out towards Maki. Even though it was lucid that I had been stripped of clothing, and had almost flaunted my build towards a neighbor, being caught by THE Choking Machine was simply out of the picture. Desperate, my feet fell forward, almost landing in her shameful B cups before a familiar numbing hand twisted my fatless arm.

I grinned at her attempt to drag me back to the present predicament, I twirled back her hold against me, and lost her grip as I ran back to my robe. 

“Whaaaah! You’re so mean Maki-Roll! I just wanna have some fun!” I wailed, flapping my arms around while slovenly throwing the loose garment over my unclad body. I felt the looming aura of my junior’s glare intensifying, the desired emotion to kill soon spilling into my senses with the familiar scent of raisins. I sniggered at the smell, brushing off my earlier statement to break the tension.

“It’s whatever, Maki-Roll. I forgive you! Besides, I’ll probably never see that guy again, he’s too impoverished to know who I am.”

I wink, displaying a true intention that was seen from the perspective of lies. I peeked through my persona, eyeing Harukawa as her inflamed expression slowly died down, surprisingly. I grimaced at her appearance as she shook her head.  
“Just, don’t strip at our rental. And-” Maki wavered her decision of something before continuing, “Nevermind.” 

Ah. 

I snickered, and I felt some of the material on the cloth hang from my arms, showing my bare shoulder. Swaying in a way that would probably be considered seductive, I pursed my lips.

“It’s a guy, isn’t it?” I took in Maki’s startled face, as she jolted up at my statement. It felt as if her size grew a few feet, and she looked over me, glaring upon me in vexation. Giggling, I ran from Maki’s sight, my sprint growing as I heard an immensely loud sound paddling up behind me. I cried out, “HELP! THIS GIRL’S GONNA KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”

...

I swung my legs back and forth in a rhythm that matched the song that blurred into my eardrums, my High-End Headphones almost vibrating along to the music. The Alternative/Indie tune persuaded me to curve my lips upward unconsciously, matching fucking finder dates that I would later ghost. 

Ibuki  
_____

Ibuki: HELLOOO!  
You: wHat’s with the yelling?  
Ibuki: Hey, wait are you a girl?  
You: yeah, mommy. ;-)  
Ibuki: Is your name Mikan Tsumiki?  
You: no? my pro clearly says ouma. dummy  
Ibuki: Bye.  
Ibuki unmatched you. Sorry! :(

“What the fuck?!” I stood up from my comfortable laying space, frustration and confusion evidently on my face. “Damn lesbian.” 

[ HAIFHIHD PLZ DON’T COME AT ME FOR THIS, I SUPPORT LGBTQ+ THIS IS JUST KOKICHIHHHAHSDISAI ]

I threw off my earphones, soon after greeted by a sudden interruption. “Hey, Ko!” Large footsteps beat the ground behind me, obviously causing an alarmed reaction. “You treating Maki-Roll right? Not doing anything weird are you? Actually, Maki’s a strong and independent woman, not to mention beautiful so I doubt she would let you try anything. Haha!” Standing in front of me, surrounded by his own very existence, was Kaito Momota. Or, more recognized as the guy who had punched me twice since his last visit.

Trudging behind him was Maki, clearly out of breath. A distressed bearing wore her face, huffing in exhaustion. 

“K-Kaito! I told you to let him be, I don’t think he’s forgiven you since last time..” Maki unusually stuttered, soon finding her place after catching her breath. She displayed striped leggings, army platforms, and of course… a red oversized slipover that barely covered her shorts. I glanced at her clothes once more, which she seemingly picked out over considerate thought, before glowering at the sight of Kaito.

“What’s this?” I smiled through the irritation of seeing the astronaut wanna-be, barely able to contain my urge to grit my teeth. 

Kaito inflamingly beamed at me like we were long distance friends from bootcamp, but all he was to me was my roommate’s deadbeat boyfriend who had a knack for bothering bitches in their bedroom. Nevertheless my attempt at trying to pry him off, ( as well as Maki trying to probe Kaito into leaving me alone, all while trying to resist from using impudent actions, ) hadn’t affected him, and he continued.

“Maki-Roll, me, and a couple others are going to hang out for a while.” Kaito said, the conversation aiming towards me for some reason. He prolonged, “And, I want you to come. Think of it as an apology for… coming in contact with your face in our previous meeting.” I raised an eyebrow at his suggestion, and Maki sucked in air as a sign of disappointment, probably not wanting me to tag along. But as much as I hate Kaito, I can’t pass up an opportunity that would undeniably make Maki-Roll mad, but under an occurrence of which would not let her harm me in any way possible. Hmm.. 

“Oh yeah, sure.”

“See, I told you he wouldn’t- Wait, what?!” 

Maki looks at me with disbelief, a small hint of hostility boiling up, and it looks as if she were to implode all with a sour face just from my company. This look was great, one that I will forever savor in my timeline.

I grin, my face filled with a scornful intention as her face fed my ego.

“Awesome! Thanks man, we can wait while you get ready if that’s not what you’re gonna be wearing.” Kaito pushes on, his response being unbothered by my reply. I gaze downward to what I actually had on, seeing he had indicated my attire might not be too appropriate to present outdoors.

Oh yeah, that’s right. I still had my boxers on. I really chose my alien garments, of all things.

The sudden realization hit me like a butterfly on a car window, and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. My poor alien boxers, my pride and joy.. I’m so sorry you had to be discovered like this.

“....Right, it’d be best if you guys left now. Haha, unless you wanna stay and watch me change. Though, I don’t remember you being bisexual?” I prod them on, trying to hide my honest emotions with another ragdoll mask.

Kaito awkwardly smiles before proceeding to leave my private sanctuary, tagging Maki along with him, her senses having caught up in the moment after being tugged by Momota.

I scrutinize my fit, only having been wearing a creased shirt, having large bold words written across the face saying, ‘They’re all a bunch of Nazi conformist cheerleaders.’ And, of course, my alien underwear. Yeah, I’m going to have to change into some pants at least.  
_____________________________________________________________________________


	2. encumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Kokichi goes along with Kaito's antics, and he ends up meeting some.. people he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, i am literally so sorry for the excruciatingly long wait for this chapter, i promise i'll try to update daily! i tried to hurry up the ending a bit so i could end the chap, but at least its longer than the last one!

Chapter Two  
____________

I observe my final pick of raiment, turning in different positions to see if I was missing something, ( or if my alien tuckers showed from my varsity jacket. ) Wearing mom jeans with the hem curled up, and of course my letterman halfway concealing a pleated shirt labeled, ‘Preggers,’ I seemed serene, trying to halfway penetrate the fact that Maki would probably murder me after this.

Though, just to antagonize Maki wasn’t my only motive in joining their gathering. ‘Cause, who knows? I might receive a road head. Or, actually, it’s more likely I’ll be the one doing the stimulation, but both have equal quality.

I grabbed certain necessities; my phone, an extra pair of underwear, and of course, the essential vibrator. Some might think of it as an unnecessary tool, I think of it as an obligatory object needed, plus, you never know if the guy’s shy. I sprayed some cologne into the side of my neck and collarbone, rubbing the faint liquid around till it felt barely visible.

Feeling all set and ready to go, I pull the requisites into my keister, the bag bouncing as the items were dropped inside. Sealing up the Monokuma themed zipper tight, I pulled it over my shoulders, heading outside my haven.

Once arriving out the front door, my eyes caught a group of four, soon to be five. Two looked oddly familiar, but being me, I dismissed them.

“Hey, Kokichi! Over here!” The tallest of the clutch exclaimed, successfully catching my attention. Kaito gestured towards his Jeep Wrangler from inside the interior, his taste in cars being quintessential. Griping the handles of my backpack, I approached the backseat, holding two people I didn’t savvy. 

I mounted up the seats in an uncomfortable fashion as my eyes could only catch a glimpse of the butts that were soon going to be sitting next to me, and once finally up, I shoved my way through to the middle of the bunch. 

“A-Ah, uh sorry.” I heard a tranquil voice stammered right after ‘accidentally’ elbowing my lower back, causing me to stagger into the space betwixt the two. I stopped to lour at the male, annoyed by the sudden junction after plopping down. Ogling right after eye contact, I widened my eyes at the sight. There, sitting right on the left of me, was the guy who I had purposely flashed at exactly 12:20 PM earlier that day. 

It didn’t seem he could recollect his thoughts of me, or remember my existence at all for that matter, so he just watched as I gaped at him, mouth partially open.

Fuck. FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK. He’s a friend of KAITO? Maki nonetheless?! Oh, man, I’m in deep shit. If he can identify me, there’s no telling what he’ll do.

Wait. What will happen if he can recollect his memory of my face? What could he do? What could he not do?

I smiled, responding to his earlier apology. “Oh, no it’s fine. Sorry about earlier by the way.” I insinuated into the conversation, not meaning to reply to any question relating to my second sentence.

Although he raised his eyebrows for a slit of the moment, he gently twisted his lips upward, creating the same facial expression as I did to reciprocate the gesture. Though, after a moment, he arched his eyebrows in confusion before Kaito stopped at a music channel he saw fitting for the ‘audience’ in low volume.

“Alright guys! Let’s get this trip going!” Kaito enthusiastically pumped his fist into the air, meeting the roof within a good three inches or two. Hissing at the sudden pain, he rolled the covering till it slid all the way to the other side. Maki, understandably startled by the noise of Kaito’s knuckles cracking against the surface, caressed his hand after he pulled it back, making Kaito redden from the corny movement.

Afterwards, Maki directed her attention to me, checking for Kaito’s eyes so that they could follow her own. Once Kaito finally caught on, he threw in a quick, ‘Oh,’ before speaking again.

“Right! Kaede, Shuichi, that’s Kokichi Ouma, Maki’s residential roommate and co-worker.” He said, looking towards the three of us in the back. I felt my seat partners turn their direction to me, though I was visibly offended from the lack of word usage that was ‘Boss’ which was the correct phrase. Though, I ceased to correct him as the supposed Kaede spoke.

“Oh, so that’s your name! I wanted to spark up a conversation with you since you looked so interesting ever since you got here!” She said, and returning the polite favor, I looked at her.

Of course she just HAD to be the bimbo that was with Shuichi earlier.

“Actually.. Have we met before? Your face is oddly familiar.” Kaede trailed off, her sentence obviously alerting me. 

“Hmmm, I don’t think so. Maybe at a diner? I used to work at a pretty popular place.” I lied, trying to erase the likely trace of her thinking back to the same day. I heard Maki sniffle a snort, mumbling something about how she found it hard to believe it or something. It’s whatever, the club isn’t a diner anyway.

“That’s plausible, I feel like I’ve seen your face too. Where did you tend?” Shuichi asked, erasing my thoughts from the world with his interruptance again.

“Oh! Uhm, it was Goth IHop.” I quickly fibbed, brushing off how favored Goth IHop was in our district. Though, obviously to Maki, I worked at, ‘The Demon’s Gambit.’ My own creation. I only bluffed because I don’t believe neither Shuichi or Kaede would be the types to attend a strip club like my own, so it wouldn’t harm me if I made a ruse about that.

I could practically feel the ray of light coming from behind me, aka, Kaede. Shuichi chuckled at the sight to my left. “Kaede is in love with Goth IHop, she forces me to go everyday..” Shuichi then broadened his eyes before speaking up again. “O-Of course, not that it’s bad or anything! Goth IHop is really good! H-Haha!” He broke eye contact after his save.

I lift an eyebrow. “You guys eat together everyday or something?”

Kaede had begun speaking as an answer to my query. “Oh, yeah, we forgot to mention. Me and Shuichi are both dating.”

I turned to Shuichi for validation, but all he did was burn up in the cheeks, the tint connecting to his ears. So, it was true. Which also means I exposed my body to not just a guy who sucked off men, but by a guy who sucked off men whilst dating the girl who saw my naked body too. Dammit, couples make things so confusing.

“Oh.. So like, Maki and Kaito right?” I asked, expecting to see a nod from the rest. That was till I met with awkward silence.

Finally, after a moment of deafening tension, Kaito spoke up before clearing his throat a bit. 

“U-Ughm, um, me and Maki… aren’t together. Yet. So..”

Okay wait but that’s just stupid.

I slowly slid my attention to the seat ahead, facing the back of Maki’s low pigtails. Then, there was the smell of raisins...

...

I woke up.

There was an aching pound in my forehead, and my vision was blurry till it finally focused on the face above me. 

Assumingly, I was laying on Shuichi’s thighs, though his attention was far directed from me. Which probably meant he hadn’t noticed I woke up yet. He was probably listening to Kaede talk, because I kept hearing her repeated voice... and a pounding bulge.

Damn, he must love her a lot to get hard just by hearing her speak. But, I’ve dealt with guys at the club who BRING their partner with them based on the intention of seeing arousing strippers. Shuichi is no different. Plus, he’s probably bisexual considering how he’s had oral sex with a lot of men before. 

I laughed at the thought in my head. He’s probably a bottom.

I felt a speed bump below the car, and I repeatedly bumped into Shuichi’s crotch from the back of my head. Earning a light gasp from the movement, I felt his erection rise higher through his pants.

Oh. So that’s the reason he got turned on.

I slightly grin, but not big enough to cause Shuichi to look back if I had opened my eyes yet. Though, I didn’t have to move much to cause a reaction, because I felt Shuichi begin to grind against me, trying to avoid my gaze, but I wasn’t even supposed to be awake anyways. All the while, he tried to hold back his indistinct moans, and I could still hear the rest blather like Shuichi wasn’t even hard as well as red in the face.

Man, what a cheater. Rubbing against a supposedly unconscious body? How insulting. If I knew I died while accidently giving pleasure to the dude I flashed, it would be disgusting news, almost. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was gorgeous as well as bashful I wouldn’t have stayed in his lap much longer.

I felt the rattling of the jeep pull to a stop after retracting it’s steps into what I presumed was a parking space. This also made Shuichi stop his rubbing, and his attention was turned to me. 

I swiftly pretended as if I had just woke up by the sudden lack of movement from the car, pulling down my scalp into Shuichi’s legs to press down on his member before getting up… Right after hearing him clench his teeth together, trying to prevent the sharp sibilant sound. 

Thoughts being completely away from the idea of how I even fell asleep on Shuichi’s thighs, I rolled back my neck, receiving a few splitting sounds, satisfying my ears.

“Kokichi! You’re awake!” Kaede announced, notifying the others in the front that I was aware of my surroundings now. Kaede’s exclamation was then followed by a, ‘Welcome back to the real world,’ from Maki and a ‘Finally’ from Kaito. 

“So, where are we?” I inquired, studying the setting outside the car windows.

“The movie theater, duh. Can’t you tell?” Maki filled in, with a rather, insolent intention. I stop myself from glaring at her with eyes narrowed down to a small aperture since my forehead still stung like a killer, and I’ve already inflicted enough damage today.

Though, out of mere annoyance, I rolled my eyes, and arched my back while stretching. 

“Okay, guys! So, the movie theaters airing an old comedy called, ‘Me, Myself, & Monokuma.’ It’s a killing game classic, everyone’s at least heard of it right?” Kaito informed us, then waited for our responses which was quickly filled with acknowledgement. Obviously everyone’s seen it, hello, it’s danganronpa?

“Awesome! Cool, let’s get going then.” The thought lingered in my head on how Kaito even got five tickets for each of us, I guess he expected I was going. Now that’s disappointing..

I hummed all along the way as our group started heading towards the entrance of the theater (having already left the car,) casually intertwining my fingers with Shuichi’s in a secretive manner, careful not to alert any of the rest following up ahead. I discerned a neurotic expression from my ‘partner’ as well as a relentless feeling of discomfort coming from his senses, nudging at my now mixed feelings of him feeling arousal.

I grasped Shuichi’s flying digits even tighter, physically apprising him to focus his attention onto me, my needy trait slowly becoming clearer by the second. The act caught Kaede off guard as her line of sight still included us two, and I averted my gaze, trying to not be too conspicuous. 

Eventually decamping from Kaede’s thought process, I quietly grinned, a new recognition built by Shuichi. A light chuckle escaping his lips, and I longed on to his response to my smile. 

“What?” He asked, patently intrigued by my sudden change of countenance.

“Nothing, Shu-Shu!” I sang, my walk turning more into a childish skip. I still felt Shuichi’s eyes on me despite my utterance, trying to shake him off taking more patience than the earlier Kaede. Though, his notion of wondering about me soon came to an end as we ultimately arrived at our destination.   
“Okay guys, our seats are in row B, 4 5 6 7 and 8. Remember that, meanwhile, me and Maki are gonna get some snacks.” Kaito said briefly, nodding over to the interior of the theater. He went on, “Do you guys want anything?”

I felt like fleering at his question, though only allowed to laugh inside my head considering I still didn’t want to blow my cover. Kaede threw in a suggestion before I told Kaito my everlasting desire to drink grape panta, though it was to spite him, he agreed much to Maki' and I’s surprise.

....

A little while after we settled into the auditorium to sit in our column, I observed the scope of the area, quickly becoming weary from the lack of excitement as the big screen replayed Lotte ads and such. My eyes dilated from a nearby view.

Shuichi’s pants.

It sported a still stuck spur carressing the tight lining of the fabric, fundamentally clutching my attention from how not even the slightest precum spilled out of his slacks. I peered at his face, watching as he seemingly tried to restrain himself by arching his back forward, squeezing his ramrod between his thighs all while careful not to buck it out too much.

I covered my mouth with the back of my hand, leaning into the arousing sight, and witnessing the pathetic sight of Kaede just not noticing Shuichi’s obvious signals. 

After a moment of thought, I lightly tapped Shuichi’s lower arm, slowly gliding along it with the same index finger afterwards. 

“Psst, Shu-Shu..” I breathed, almost more coquettishly than intended, sending a pile of nerves shooting up his spine. Shuichi quavered while replying, still shaken up by the earlier reflex.

“H-Hghm?” He grunted, attempting to withstand his dirty need. Trying to provoke a reaction was out of the question, seeing as Maki and Kaito had already attained the promised items and were sitting like, 2-3 seats away from me. Yeah, there’s no way. Though the endgarement of the subjective was thrilling, in a sexual way. However, it would be okay if we settled Shuichi’s boner in the bathroom, right?

Public, but in a personalized perspective, safe. 

“Could you follow me somewhere?” I purred, nudging onto his shoulder, not too forward to divert any of the audience to our direction, but enough to clench onto Shuichi’s other whims to litter about, evading the intention to lead him to properly think about the idea.

Without waiting for a response, I seized his hand to be captured into my own, not guiding any ideas behind the gesture. Pulling him out of his own seat, I ushered through the tight space of feet that closed in between my own, gliding through the small extent, a lurching row of repeated trips trailing behind me. Finally falling down the cave of seats, and out the front of the theater room, a sudden stutter protested, still parading a balmy tone.

“H-Hey, wait, where are we going Kokichi?” Shuichi faltered, eventually drawing back my own hand through the small clasp of consciousness still left inside him. I disregarded his inquiry, still dragging him along till my eyes met face to face with the men’s bathroom logo. I gestured towards it, propping the door open with the head of my women sized FILA.

“In here,” I simply said before propelling the entrance open, having to include my heel from the steel weight. Soon after, welcomed by the stale odor of recycled air conditioning, the fume filled my lungs as I kept on rounding to a nearby stall that wasn’t preoccupied by some murky cad. 

I plunged forward into the public compartment, tagging Shuichi along, the booth surprisingly fitting enough for two in the communal bathroom. Impelling the reserved boy onto the front face toilet seat, earning a yelp from him along the way, before grappling onto his contrast collar, purposefully pulling in.

“Shh, be a good boy and stay quiet, Shu-Shu…”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, upcoming smut scenes in chapter 3, obv! also, every 2 chapters im gonna change pov's, so the next one will be shuichi's.


End file.
